


The Snap and what was lost

by Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay



Series: The Snap, and what unfolded [3]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Deaf Clint Barton, Demon Shane Madej, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Multi Verse, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Superpowers, Timelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay/pseuds/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay
Summary: In Two years you notice a hole in your lifeIn Two years You think you should move on but you can'tIn Two years you tend to push everyone awayShane wakes up screaming.Steve notices things he'd missed.Natasha finds Clint firstTony starts blocking holes by making more familial bondsBruce starts talking through his and the Hulk's painEugene has to stop crying whenever he looks at WesZach wakes up tearful in Maggie's arms so much he's worried when he doesn'tBecky morns everyday, but doesn't breakRocket hasn't stopped fighting for a chance...Nebula wants to be a part of this familyValkyrie has fallen back to old habits.Okeye has lost her husband, king and princessThor hasn't stopped training, fighting for a way backRhodes learns more about the people around himCarol finds love in all this deathKamala has to check on all her remaining friendsDoreen tries to find joy in the little thingsAce can't sleep at all.And far far away, Loki fights for a way back





	The Snap and what was lost

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE INDIGO FUCKING HAIR MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> BOW BEFORE THE GALAXY QUEEN AND HER/THEIR LOCKS!!!

In Two years everything had changed. Everyone had started to try and move on

But sometimes no matter how hard you try, you can't.

 

~

 

Shane, in two years, can't sleep at night anymore, which is ironic cause he sleeps better with Ryan screaming at 'ghosts'. Every time he manages to doze off, he's jolted awake by nightmares. Either of Ryan turning to dust in front of him, him not being able to reach Sara as she turns to ash, or watching other people he loves either turn to ash or die. He's taken to writing them down. His entries range from a faint memory of Ace being stabbed in the battle of New York in 2012, to Kamala and Doreen being ripped apart by Thanos's crazy aliens. Another one is the constant nightmare of Ryan finding out about Shane's demonic mutant gene, and then turning to dust. There's a similar nightmare he has where Sara finds out. After lots of screaming at 3 am Shane stopped trying to fall asleep, living off Coffee and three hour naps every six hours. The only times he gets a decent amount of sleep is when Wes falls asleep on him and he falls asleep cuddling him. 

But the nightmares are persistent, twisting memories and imagination. 

In two years, Shane Alexander Madej can't move on, because of demons haunting him.

 

~

 

Steve, in two years, has noticed a gaping hole in his heart. After he'd discovered Sharon Carter had survived the snap he'd turned to her. And that had led to a few dates. But when Sharon had brought up the 'L word' Steve admitted he didn't feel anything. Sharon hadn't been happy, and started yelling about how she was feeling, including how he never shut up about her aunt and Bucky. "Bucky, this, Bucky that! Just let him go, and move on, cause I know how you feel!" Steve was calm during her outrage, but that sentence made him tick. He hadn't seen Sharon since. 

Steve had spent over ten years out of the Ice, he knew about the internet, technology and of course, google. And being raised in the 30's, he knew what gay was and how it could get you killed. Rolled up in a carpet and set on fire...and just like that a term for a cigarette turned into an insult for a gay person. 'Mentally ill is what faggots are!' is slang he'd heard in back alleys. But he'd heard stories on the news and in the army, of men who carried on relationships with men, and women who kissed women, behind closed doors. But Steve had always been skeptical. Steve didn't agree with all the hate, but he was terrified he was mentally ill. a fag. Sure he'd found women attractive, but Howard Stark? Several Army beefcakes? He knew he wasn't just attracted to women. 

Steve noticed, when he first got the serum, he still thought Howard Stark looked gorgeous. So when he arrived in the twenty first century, he off handedly mentioned how hot Howard Stark was to Tony and Natasha and Tony had responded, "Okay, Captain Bi-merica, please, never talk about my dad being attractive ever again." Steve asked Natasha what Tony meant and Natasha explained about Sexuality and gender in the twenty first century. 

"I identify as Pansexual myself..." She'd mentioned offhandedly. Steve had looked more into it and originally dismissed the thought. But after reuniting with Bucky...no. He'd played it straight. Till right before the battle of Wakanda, where Bucky pulled him aside and told him something.

"Shuri and I have been talking...and I think I might be something called Polysexual. I'm attracted to people of certain genders but not others..." And that's when Steve fully realised he might...

"I think I'm Bisexual." And then they were pulled away. And after watching him turn to dust, there was an even bigger hole left, bigger than the one Peggy had left. And after the fight with Sharon, Steve fully realised he was in love with Bucky Barnes. After cutting ties with Sharon he talked through his feelings with Natasha, who was adamant to listen. 

If only he'd admitted it sooner. If only he wasn't a coward. If only...

In Two years, Steve Grant Rogers can't move on, because of his own cowardliness.

 

~

 

Natasha and Clint found each other, in two years. She'd been tracking him for a year and six months, not giving up. And she'd found him in the worst state. In front of a pile of dead mobsters. Clint noticed her first. "I'm sorry Nat..but." Nat grabbed his hand from behind.

"I know...I know Clint..." She pulls him into a hug from behind. "Nice haircut..." She jokes, before breaking down in Clint's arms. 

 Nat held Clint as he walked into Tony Stark's new house, bleeding out. The two, having lost everything, went after those who still strived. Unfortunately it had gone downhill. Clint had gotten stabbed in the ears and shot in a major artery. As Nat sewed him up they began talking. "She loved you, you know." Nat ran through memories of longing glances. "And I do to." Nat rolled her eyes and kissed Clint's lips. "Reminds me of Budapest." He mumbled.

Despite this, Nat still wakes up screaming, Clint running into her room. Nightmares of the red room long forgotten but now reawakened. Clint woke up screaming, loud enough he could finally hear. Clint lost his hearing in that battle. Everyday he lost more. He needed it back. Nat was born to nothing, gained everything, then lost it again. It was in her upbringing to not want anything but to finish her mission. And her family was her new mission

In Two years, Natasha Alianovna Romanoff and Clint Francis Barton can't move on, because of their natures

 

~

 

Tony Stark, in two years, went from no one to call family, to two daughters, a wife, and two sons. On the ship Tony had found out Nebula's paternal bond with Thanos, and in turn, became a new father figure. When he returned to Earth, he and Pepper finally tied the knot, and she ended up pregnant. Only three months after he returned, in the dead of the coldest night of the year, Tony found a passed out, 18 year old, Harley Keener on his porch. The poor boy had hypothermia and bare essentials. When he came to he told Tony his entire family had disappeared and turned to Tony for help. Pepper took an instant liking to Harley, already knowing stories about him, and Nebula eventually warmed up to him. The two, Tony often noted, were as thick as thieves, together or apart. Nebula still traveled the universe, looking for anything, with Rocket the Raccoon, and Tony, Harley and Pepper would call her as often as she could.

Nebula was home when Morgan was born, and assisted with the birth. Pepper went into a premature labor, a month and a half before Morgan was due, and when she did hell broke loose. Natasha was visiting, as well as Bruce Banner, when Pepper started screaming in pain. Nebula and Harley managed to draw a bath and help Pepper in as Tony prepared a baby incubator, knowing this was an emergency. Though neither had delivered a baby, Natasha and Nebula helped Pepper push Morgan out, and while Natasha calmed Pepper down, Nebula wiped down and wrapped up her baby sister. 

"What do you want to call her?" Natasha asked, handing the baby over to a crying Tony. 

"Morgan...Morgan Harleene Potts-Stark." Tony looked up at a shocked Harley when he mentioned Harleene. Morgan's full name, on her birth certificate however, morphed into 'Morgan Harleene Gamora Petra Potts-Stark.' A shock to Nebula, Tony assumed. But even with the new addition his mind kept flashing back to Peter. He'd found nothing on May or his friends. And watching Peter...Tony Stark had a hole in his new family. 

And while he formed a new one, Tony tried strengthening the remains of his old one. Over two years he'd tried to reconnect with Steve, a worthy effort now considering his daughters Godfather, Thor became a regular over for tea, Tasha was over every Wednesday, Babysitting Morgan while Pepper & him could have a date night, Bruce would come over and they would talk science, design stupid experiments, and together, work on replacing 'additions' that Thanos added to Tony's daughter, Nebula, and Rhodes would often pop in for a visit. Slowly, old ties reformed, old jokes were laughed at again, and in all the pain, they still had faith in each other. Even when Natasha showed up with a blood soaked Clint, who was angry at the world, Tony eventually rekindled a bond.

But with every laugh a slow and painful reminder was added. He needed to complete this mismatched family. He missed Peter. Harley would love him, they'd be perfect brothers, Tony often thought to himself. Peter would instantly knock down Nebula's walls, make her feel better about everything. And Morgan...Tony knew she'd love her big brother.  

In two years Tony Stark can't move on, because he still has a hole in his family.

 

~

 

Bruce Banner, in two years, found peace within himself. He'd known about the mutant gene for a few years now and when a telepathic mutant, named Charles Xaiver, reached out, he didn't want to say no. Charles had apparently lost half his school for mutants to the snap (As well as mumbling something about not seeing a Wade Wilson in awhile) and saw the Avengers as... well, they hoped they're solution. But Bruce came for a different reason. Every week he'd come in, and with the help of professor Xaiver, would confront and communicate with the Hulk. The two began working in unison. Bruce could call on the Hulk at will and The Hulk would send out a pulse when he believed when Bruce was in danger.

With this new found control, Bruce began focusing on his work. With these extraordinary students at Xaiver's school that he had access to, he began discussing with these young students, what they say when the snap occurred as well as their powers. And he began researching the origin of this mutagene, he was exposed to a new realm of gods and monsters.

But thats a story for another day.

But every time Bruce walked down the street, memories of a once alive city spring to mind. When he travels to Norway, to visit new Asguard he sees the damage Thanos has done. So he continues looking onward for a solution.  

In two years Bruce Robert Banner and The Hulk work in unity but can't move on, because someone has to find a solution.

 

~

 

Eugene Lee Yang, in two years, still has to not cry when he looks at Wes. The three year old looked like Ariel and Ned, to much for Eugene. He'd lost his friends...he'd lost nearly everyone. Eugene dedicated his life to helping others after the snap. Everyday he'd be at the makeshift children's homes, looking after other children who'd been orphaned by the snap. He also helped Ace, Doreen, Kamala and Shane to stopping uprisings or smaller alien activity on the planet. Because Eugene couldn't look at Wes most days...and it broke his heart.

"He wants you Eugene..." Zach said to Eugene one day, handing over Wes. Wes always wanted Eugene. Eugene had become the childs parental figure. He shouldn't have to...Wes needs his own parents...

In two years Eugene Lee Yang Can't move on, because his best friends aren't there to raise their own child.

 

~

 

 

Becky Habersberger, in two years, breaks down everyday in private, then pushes through to look after kids, devastated by the snap. These children had no one, she still had several of her friends. Becky had always wanted to be a mother, and thats what she became, to dozens of children, in homes, hospitals and schools. She'd lost her husband...She'd lost everything. But she had to be strong for these children, who had less than her. Becky's favourites were these three young girls, babies that were orphaned and unnamed when the snap occurred. Unfortunately it happened to a lot of children, faces, family and names unknown. These three were named after Disney Princesses, Ariel, Belle and Aurora. They called Becky mum, which broke her to nothing, wishing these girls could have their real parents. 

 In two years Becky Habersberger can't move on, but she may be the strongest of them all.

 

~

 

 

Nebula, in two years, got a new family. A little sister, a caring mother, a fun little brother and a man that is more of a father than Thanos could ever be. 

When Bruce Banner and Tony began using nanotech on her, Nebula was terrified, mostly because she had been hurt so many times before. But her new arm was fully functional and she could actually feel when her hand touched something. She nearly freaked out when she felt Tony's hand for the first time. After returning from a month long voyage she was whisked away to, what she was told, the original Avengers facility. There, under anesthetic, nearly all of her robotic features were removed, with her permission, and were replaced by a titanium alloy bone replacement, and her other body parts were replaced by a flesh substitute, the same that had made Vision. For the first time, Nebula was no cyborg freak. She looked how she would have looked had Thanos not come. When she first held Tony's hand and heard a non robotised voice, Nebula had started crying. 

When Tony had brought in Harley, half frozen to death, she was there. Trying to bring him back from Hypothermia. She was the only person in the room when he woke up. She'd called out for Tony as the young man freaked out. But within a month the two were thick as thieves. 

"What's this?" Nebula asked as Harley handed her a bracelet.

"I call it an Disguise o-grapher. Takes in your exact measurements and applies a thin nanotech cover all over your body. So you'll look human." 

"Why?"

"So we can go out in public and not have people gawk at the bright purple alien. Duh Neddie." Harley had taken to calling her Neddie, she had no idea why. Maybe to dissociate Thanos. Nebula had sighed and tried on the Bracelet. Harley then plugged it into a chord on his laptop and programmed something. Then he made Nebula close her eyes as she felt something rub her shoulders. Then, in front of a mirror, he unveiled his creation. Nebula looked human. With pale skin, dark brown eyes, pink lips and shoulder length ginger hair. But she still looked like her, same face and body. Nebula was taken a back, and nearly gave Tony a heart attack. She began wearing the disguise whenever she left the Stark residence, unless it was on a trip with Rocket. She did wear it for a family photo, just after Morgan was born. She wore a red shirt, black leather jacket, a mini skirt, tights and boots. The only photo of her. 

When Morgan was born, she could actually feel her skin. She was terrified, anything Nebula had touched ended up dead. But Morgan, so innocent and tiny, Nebula silently swore her life to her. When Morgan was one Tony invited the remaining Avengers over to celebrate. Nebula wore the bracelet, and played with Morgan and Harley. "They look like siblings." She'd heard someone comment. So Nebula became a sister again. Not only to a tiny babe, but to Harley as well. 

Nebula had never called Thanos Dad, only Father, but with Tony it became natural. She'd accidentally called him Dad at dinner once, and it stuck. To Morgan Tony was 'Dada', to Harley 'Pa' or Tony, and to Nebula it was 'Dad'. She called Pepper either "Pepper" or "Ma.". She'd watched her own mother die. She swore to never let it happen again.

"You both would love Peter." The missing hole in their family. The other son. Peter Parker. Tony never compared them to Peter, only bringing up how they would gel, or get along. Or tell Nebula how Peter would listen to her, or Morgan that she had another amazing older brother. Occasionally he'd tear up, and have to leave. 

And so Nebula trained. For revenge on Thanos and the universe, for a way to somehow get her little brother back. She trained Harley with knives and looked over Morgan as often as she could. She couldn't loose another son. Even though she'd only briefly known Peter, she blamed herself for loosing a sibling she never knew. It was the same with Gamora. Her memmories had led to both siblings deaths. And so she trained on.

In Two years Nebula can't move on, because seeing how sad her father gets whenever Peter Parker gets mentioned or when she thinks that her own failures led to Thanos winning and her sister and brother dying, makes her long for revenge.

 

 ~

  

Thor Lokisbroittor, in two years, has not stopped praying. But in the meantime, his people needed a king. With some negotiation a cliffside in Norway becomes his people new home. They rebuilt, the remaining gods using their power. Thor tried to be a good king. He wasn't up and alone, using his people for war or servants like his father. And he didn't focus just on peace and the arts like his brother. Thor was a man of the people, and was integrating them into a modern world. 

Thor kept many things. His short hair, constantly recut by Valkyrie, Stormbreaker, though mostly for travel, it still had Thanos's blood stained to deep, his eyepatch, replacing Rockets butt eye with one with Loki's crest, and his humour.  He and his people had gone through a lot. They needed their king to be happy. And so a singular ruler became a council. And lower class servants became regular citizens. Thor made sure every child was given the same education as the rest of Scandinavia, though weapons and fighting were a given, and all had enough to eat. A few minor gods and goddesses had survived both Hela, Thanos and the Snap, and used their powers to grow food, Thor at the healm controlling the sky to his will.

But Valkyrie summed it up best. "We're all...tired." Valkyrie had slipped into drinking her problems away. That's when Thor introduced her to Carol Danvers. When his citizen's houses were destroyed by an Earthquake he gave up his own to make sure all were sheltered. His people, they didn't need a king. They needed a friend.

But Depression kicks in to anyone. Thor despised his father now. If he had not been ruthless to Hela and the other realms, all his people would still be alive. Loki would...

There was no more Odinsons after the snap. Only Friggason or Lokisbroittor. No in between. Though Thor trained, he did it as a way to keep off demons in his head. Then a thought hit him. Hela was the Goddess of Death. She couldn't die for their would always be death. So she could still be alive... The thought, that if he could ally his sister, all might still end well. 

But As of now, his people were first.

In two years Thor Odinson, Friggason, Lokisbroittor can't move on because he knows of a chance that his only family left is still alive.

 

~ 

 

Melody "Ace" McShane, in two years, hasn't slept at all. She’d couldn’t drift off, haunted by images, not only of those she’d lost in the snap, but others. Her Family, good friends,....her future son. 

Ace had dropped the bombshell of being half alien while bleeding out in Zach’s laundry. Of course they’d known she was a time traveller, but the fact she was an actual alien from another dimension was a little strange. Bombshell number two was she was literally a relative of the Doctor from the TV show Doctor Who. Bombshell number three was that she was semi immortal, which the remaining try guys, Doreen and Kamala found out when she successfully bled out in Zach’s laundry, only to wake up perfectly fine, though sore, around a minute later. Bombshell four was when she randomly dropped she had two children she,

”Knows of?” 

“Well Yes Eugene, I don’t know about the ones I haven’t met yet.” Ace dropped she knew two of her future children, that she hadn’t had yet. One was a girl named Tully, the other a boy named Hunter. Ace had unknowingly killed Hunter when she was younger. The fifth and final bombshell was that Ace was two hundred and fifty three. That one made Maggie and Becky give up on the anomaly of Melody McShane. 

One the first anniversary of the snap Ace walked into the Try Guys studio, their base of operations, with turquoise hair. “What’s with the hair?” Zach had asked. 

“Blue is a colour of morning among my people.” Ace had said. 

“Really?” 

“Of course not! I’ve only been to Gallifrey twice, I know nothing about it Zachary.” She’d snapped back before leaving to play with Wes. 

When Doreen had asked Ace about why she just didn’t return to her own dimension Ace finally told them about who she’d lost. “Her name was Margarita... But we called her Peggy, or Peggs. I’d met her when I was around 70...I ended up in New York in 1775...I hung out with Peggy for ages. Then during ‘76...She found out about my dirty little secret...And begged me to take her on an adventure. She nearly died...and It was own damn fault. Hell kinda broke loose. She was 17. And I accidentally made her immortal. I...I don’t want to talk about how.” She mumbled, her eyes flashing gold. “I didn’t tell her till 1781, right before I disappeared again. I had to...I’d nearly lost everyone there...and I couldn’t Watch John...” She choked up. “I came back a few times, checking in on Peggs, Phillip...Gelica, Laf, Lex, Lizzie, Herc... And Peggy left with me, left an uncaring husband, and only one surviving child. She’d used makeup and wigs to look older... And we ran...exploring together. That was when I was about Two hundred... I’d lost everyone...And now I’ve lost her...” And Ace began crying. 

“What was your planet like?” Kamala asked one day, to which Ace smiled. 

“Beautiful. Golden skies, silver trees... But it was in ruins and..” She stopped. “They hated me so much. My aunts though. Oh the stories they have to tell. The President of the world, Leader of Gallifrey, and the Woman parading as death, the undead Timelord. Mistress is terrifying, god I love her.”

Every piece of Ace was like one of those million piece sets. None fitting together, except for Shane, Doreen and Kamala. Shane, she’d known when she’d ended up here in 2012 after Peggy was visiting her friends. There she'd saved his life and got stabbed. The two stayed in contact. Doreen and Kamala were mysteries as well, to everyone.

One day Becky walked past Ace with Wes. He stopped and peered into the room. Ace picked up Wesley and begun singing in a hushed tone. “I was younger than you are now, When I was given my first command, I led my men straight into a massacre, I witnessed their deaths firsthand, I made every mistake, And felt the shame rise in me, And even now I lie awake, Knowing history has its eyes on me...History has its eyes on me.” She put him into his bed and continued singing. “Let me tell you what I wish I'd known, When I was young and dreamed of glory, You have no control, Who lives, who dies, who tells your story...I know that we can win, I know that greatness lies in you, But remember from here on in, History has its eyes on you...History has its eyes on you.”

“Hamilton?”

“Yeah.” Ace replied. “I’ve been in too many wars...And now I’m dragged into this one.” Ace turned to look  at Becky. Her eyes were Hazel, Ace noticed, green with and underlay of gold. "First it was with Lex and John and Laffy... now I've lost Peggy." And Before Becky could blink Ace disappeared.

Ace walked past trees and rocks to a little known waterfall off an off beaten path. She brushed a branch off a stone seat and placed a bouquet of flowers on it. "Hey guys...sorry I'm late. Yeah...It's been awhile...I've missed you...I know it wasn't this universe but...I hope she's here with you now." Ace bit her lip and pulled out three gold buttons. "Do you remember that night? We promised we'd bury each other in each others buttons... I'm sorry we had to in the end...But I kept my promise... I buried Lex with ours in his pocket...I stitched ours into Laf's coat he wore when he... And John...I buried them when I reburied you... I'm sorry I had to steal mine back from you... Liza forgave you Lex, always remember that. And John...I'm so sorry I couldn't... But...look after Peggy if she's with you, dancing without a..." Ace breaks down, slamming down and smashing the stone seat, and crying, the ghosts haunting her watching over, unable to reach her...

In two years Melody Clara Rose "Ace" McShane can't move on, because the only people who truly knows her is gone.

 

~

 


End file.
